Give me a reason
by Hey Missy
Summary: A series of ficlets.
1. Jealous

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine. Rest is not.**

Jealous.

Shane says I'm jealous.

But I'm not! I just don't like the idea of _my_ girl alone in a house with another guy because they have some stupid Science project to do.

I feel like going there and punching that Brain kids' face real hard.

Is that jealous?

**Thank you.**


	2. Give me a reason

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine. Rest is not.**

There's a time in life when all you want to do is pack up your things and leave. No matter where you're going since you're moving.

Jordan Catalano thinks about it all the time.

There's just no reason to stay in Three Rivers anymore. His dad hates him, his band sucks and school tells him he's stupid.

Why should he stay then? There's no reason.

No reason except one.

Angela Chase.

**Thank you.**


	3. She wants it

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine. Rest is not.**

She wants it. I know she does.

I can feel it the way she looks at me, the way she breathes, the way she holds me when we're kissing.

Her kiss. It gives her away. Her tongue flickers when she reaches mine. And when I go further on she doesn't refrain. She just accepts it.

Like she's waiting for something. Something only I can give.

She wants it, I know. And I wanna give it to her. Badly.

**Thank you.**


	4. Fraction

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine. Rest is not.**

It's amazing how things can change suddenly in a fraction of just a second.

Like when you arrive home on Friday afternoon and find out your father is away for the weekend. Or when you're practicing with your band and the former lead singer decides you should sing and show your work to the crowd. Or even when you need money and then your uncle calls you offering two hundred bucks to fix a simple car engine.

Sometimes you think your life is pointless and then a red-haired girl kisses you and it's like life makes sense.

In a fraction.

**Thank you.**


	5. Things to do

Things to do before I leave:

buy some food;

pack up (don't forget picks, lyrics and blanket);

check Red (tires and engine);

send a note to Tino, Kevin and Shane;

fill gas;

kidnap Angela.


	6. I cried

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine, rest is not.**

I cried.

The day my mom died.

The day my dad slapped my face really hard (I was only eight).

The day my pet dog died.

The day I crashed Red.

The day I looked into her eyes and saw…_hate_.

**Thank you. **


	7. I lied

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine, rest is not.**

I lied.

When I said I didn't care.

When I said it didn't hurt.

When I said it didn't matter.

When I said I didn't love you.

**Thank you. **


	8. They know nothing

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine, rest is not.**

**A/N: Futurefic**

They say it was not my fault. They say one day I'll forget. They say I'll find someone new. They say bad things happen to good people too (this is the one I get the most).

But they know nothing!

I was the one driving. I was the one who wanted to kiss when I should be paying attention on the road ahead. I was the one laughing when she said "Jordan, careful!".

I was the one desperately trying to manage the steer wheel when we were already flying down the ravine.

When it ended she just sat there, as peaceful as an angel, a trickle of blood running down her perfect features.

So as long as I live I'll never forget. Because I am the one who killed her; the only one I ever loved and ever will.

**Thank you.**


	9. School

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine, rest is not.**

School.

Definition? Pain in the ass. And I'm being nice. At my very best.

Like, you wake up, go to this really horrible place that looks more like a prison building, meet these really horrible people that look at you from head to toe and judge you like they're better than you just because you don't sport their tacky clothes or their 'I'm preppy, look at me' haircuts.

Then you get into class and these really chatterbox folks commonly known as teachers won't let you sleep because they won't stop blabbing about some guy that died a long time ago and doesn't even know what a car is and how you're experimenting problems with the carburetor.

Lunch time. Are you rid already? Of course not. You try to hide in the boiler room but some bitch follows you and now you have to bang her because…you have to.

Fourth period and you're really done. So you hide under the bleachers and chill with your friends, guys that may be losers just like you but at least they make you forget the pit you're thrown in.

You look around distractingly and catch this really cute girl looking at you - in a blink. You stare back and try to capture her eye again but it's useless because girls like these, with their perfectly straight red hair and shy allure don't look at you twice.

So you finish your cigarette, laugh at the last lame joke and leave because you've reached your pain quota for the day.

School. I'm telling you. The real pain in the ass.

**Thank you.**


	10. Not obsessed

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine, rest is not.**

I'm not obsessed.

I don't write his name a hundred times on the last page of my notebook.

I don't think of baby names.

I don't skip History to lurk at him in PE.

I don't close my eyes and pretend we're kissing.

I never think about him before I sleep.

Because I AM NOT OBSESSED!

**Thank you.**


	11. Turn me on

Turn me on.

Turn-ons: fast cars, lazy Saturday mornings, Oreos, after dark, rainy nights, backstages, peeling hot showers, red hair, soft skin, beautiful eyes, cherry gloss.

Turn-offs: prejudice, warm beer, bad weather, Monday mornings, silent crowds, no-show, distance.


	12. Detention

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine, rest is not.**

**A/N: AUish.**

**Q. What is your name, your age, your grade and why are you here?**

**A.** _My name is Angela Chase, I am 10 years old, Grade 4 and I am here because of a boy named Jordan Catalnno. _

_Every time he sees me he pulls my hair. It hurts._

_So today when he came to pull my ponytail again I turned around and punched him._

_I don't think I harmed him actually because he even laughed._

_Please don't call my mommy, she wouldn't understand and probably will ground me for life._

_Angela Chase_

**A.**_ Yo, i'm Jordan C., im 12 and work at M.T.V._

_haha i love rhyming._

_Im here cause i pulled a girls hare._

_It's not like I wanted to hurt her, it__ just was funny. Like when you pull a cats tale, you don't want to hurt pussy, its just funny to look at._

_Now what are you gonna do about it? i must warn you that principla Warner is tired of looking at my face and as you already know my dad wont show up, so whats left for me?_

_J.C._

**Thank you.**


	13. Addicted

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine, rest is not.**

I know I shouldn't have started in first place.

But you were there, offering it so tenderly, I just couldn't say no.

As the days went by I caught myself wanting more and more.

You kept feeding me, never denying an ounce.

The urge grew.

One day I finally realized I couldn't live without it anymore.

Lost, blind, defeated.

Hopelessly addicted to your love.

**Thank you.**


	14. Typical

**Disclaimer: I do not own My So-Called Life.**

You know, it's typical.

Guys. The way they act.

Like, when they love you they say they don't just so you don't feel too self-centered and forget about them. And when they don't they say they do just to bed you faster than you can spell _safe sex_.

It's sickening!

You wanna yell, you wanna argue, you wanna run.

But in the end you just stand there trying to figure.

_He loves me. He loves me not._

Typical. Duh.

**Thank you.**


	15. I love you

**Disclaimer: Mind is mine. Rest is not.**

People keep buzzing about this all the time. Especially when it's Valentine's Day and you have to give a stupid card to someone you're supposed to like.

And I'm like, what's the fucking point?

Of course I've received a lot of those cards but they mean nothing.

Nobody ever _said_ it to me. Like, looked into my eyes and really said it.

My mom died when I was too small to remember. My old man? Are you kidding? I doubt he even knows what the word 'love' means.

Tino says that if a girl gives you the 'I love you' fate you better run because next thing you know she's dating you - for life!

But sometimes - and only sometimes - I think about how good it must be to hear it from someone who truly cares and of course, say it back because you truly care too.

**Thank you.**


End file.
